capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness
Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness is a fighting game produced by Capcom in 1994 where the pilots of mecha battle each other. The game is a sequel to the scrolling fighter Armored Warriors. It was ported to the Sega Saturn and the Sony PlayStation, along with a Limited Edition. The game only had minimal distribution in arcades outside Japan, and none of the console ports were released overseas. Tech Romancer (ported to the Sega Dreamcast) is considered a spiritual sequel for this game; Jin and BX-02 Blodia are present in it as an unlockable bonus character/mecha. Characters * Jin Saotome * Devilotte * Santana - He is a self-centered loner who makes a living scrounging up parts for VA's and sometimes working as a mercenary. In the past, he was the leader of the proud Mars Revolution. Santana knows SHADE and Gawaine. He's likely just an old friend of Gawaine, but he fought SHADE on Mars during the revolution. He's also a bit of a narcissist and a womanizer. * Mary - She is the only female Captain of Earth Force. When a prisoner escapes, she is sent to retrieve him/her and bring them back immediately. While pursuing the prisoner, she finds out more about Earth Force and turns against them after meeting Arieta, Bao and Mao. Aside from a soft side for children, she is a typical soldier. She pilots the RF-004 Reptos. * Gawaine - He was a captain of Earth Force, who retired at age 63 after the deaths of his men in a training accident. He lives in seclusion from everyone, while trying to live out his final days in peace and quiet. He returns after Earth Force begins making trouble. Gawaine was Mary's captain when she was still lieutenant, a close friend of the Saotome family and good friend to SHADE before he was turned into a cyborg. He pilots the GP-N1 Guldin. * Arieta - Earth Force kidnapped children, and used them for experiments. Arieta escaped after seeing her friends die in their labs. Without any friends to turn to for help, she runs without knowing where to go. A naturally kind-hearted person, she seems to win over anyone she meets, except for SHADE and Devilotte. * Bao & Mao * Chiyomaru & Tessan * SHADE * Zero Akuma - An extremely powerful mech based on the Street Fighter villain. Story In the game, the player first chooses the pilot and then the mech (Variant Armor, or VA for short) they'll use to fight. The mechs determine the gameplay of the game, but the pilot is what determines which storyline the player will see. Near the end of the 21st century, Earth begins to become overpopulated, leading to many people living in man-made space colonies. The primary army of Earth, "Earth Force", has been conducting experiments and their work, along with the actions of the playable characters will determine Earth's future. Gameplay The premise in Cyberbots is similar to its predecessor Armored Warriors, albeit it features only a maximum of two playable characters on screen as opposed to three. Cyberbots is quite innovative, attributed to its amount of selectable options, parts, and mecha that permit the player to format their play style to their preference. Different legs (which affect movement abilities), arms (which affect reach and melee capabilities) and weapons can be mixed and matched between the selectable robots available. Gameplay is similar to other Capcom-created fighting games, with a medium-sized command list of executing various attacks available to each individual robot. Battles are a duel-formatted affair with players and the computer fighting against one another to proceed. Notes Characters designs, like those of the previous game, were handled by artist Bengus of Street Fighter fame. Gallery Image:CyberbotsSantana.PNG|''Santana'' Image:Cyberbots.png|''Mary'' Image:Cyberbots.png|''Gawaine'' Image:Cyberbots.png|''Arieta'' Packaging Artwork Category:Games